


Fallen hero

by nightrider67



Series: My trope bingos [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrider67/pseuds/nightrider67
Summary: Chuck needs to meet one of his deadlines and get's creative.
Series: My trope bingos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192454
Kudos: 1
Collections: /r/FanFiction Trope Bingo Events





	Fallen hero

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the square fallen hero

Chuck was stuck. He needs to meet his deadline but the most interesting thing that happened to Sam and Dean this week was Sam tripped and fell. A sudden rush of inspiration hit the man and he began writing. ‘This story is about a fallen hero’


End file.
